


it's pretty gay in a threeway

by bishounen_curious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the #SASO2016 prompt: Remember when Oikawa walked in on Matsukawa and Hanamaki and they invited him to join them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's pretty gay in a threeway

**Author's Note:**

> i loathe this and laughed the whole time

Oikawa’s mother always told him that staring was rude. But in his defense, at the current moment, it was downright impossible to tear his eyes away.

It wasn’t everyday you walked in on your teammates getting horizontal, both of them barely clothed, grossly sweaty and lewdly hard, rutting against one another, bodies drowning in the mess of sheets. Matsukawa’s curly head was arched back into the sheets, his long limbs scrambling to pull Hanamaki closer, lower, get him draped all over his taller, olive-skinned body. Hanamaki, hovering over him, crotch smushed up against the other’s, was halfway into a grind. The lights were off, the room smelled like sweat.

It was pretty hard to not watch his supposedly best friends fuck each other at Iwaizumi’s birthday party.

In Iwaizumi’s bedroom, no less.

Yes, it should have been awkward, it should have made Oikawa’s skin crawl, because this was their best friend’s birthday party, his eighteenth birthday, his _fucking bedroom_ but… but...

All these emotions took a backseat to the harsh throb that pulsed inside him from watching the two.

Hanamaki was the first to notice him and Matsukawa were no longer alone. His face swiveled to the bedroom door. A brief bout of panic flashed in his eyes, but it was replaced instantly because Hanamaki wasn’t dumb - he _knew_.

“Hey captain.” Hanamaki snickered, and Matsukawa gasped, snapping his focus to the doorway. Apparently, he just realized they’d been caught. Oikawa was too turned on to tease him about it. “Wanna join?”

_Oh no._ That’s what Oikawa wanted to say, wanted to waltz out of the bedroom and pretend like he never saw this.

He wasn’t strong enough for that. Instead, Oikawa just shut the door behind him, quietly, _guiltily_ , and wasted no time crawling onto the bed, grabbing a fistful of Hanamaki’s hair and pulling him into a forceful kiss.

Hanamaki’s lips were just as soft as any girl’s he’s ever dated. And he tasted similarly too - like a mouth. Like skin.

Surprisingly, Oikawa’s body reacted to that, as it always did. A soft moan slipped through his nose, and he tried to ignore the incredulous laughter from Matsukawa beneath them, watching the two third years suck face barely half a meter away.

Hanamaki’s hands pushed Oikawa away after a moment, ungracefully getting the captain horizontal. Matsukawa flipped onto his stomach, and got onto all fours. That’s when things got awkward - when the two were hovering over the captain with the most evil expressions.

Oikawa’s panic mode set in.

“Captain, I didn’t think you were such a kinky lil’ boy.” Matsukawa whistled.

“We pegged you as a vanilla baby, to be honest.” Hanamaki snickered, poking Oikawa’s cheek with his finger, seeming to enjoy the sexually confused/overwhelmed boy terrified below. “But look at you - you’re trying to get in on some threesome action.”

Oikawa indeed wanted to die. His face felt too hot, Hanamaki’s index finger on his face even hotter. So he had made a mistake, dug his own grave… 

But he still wanted to lie in it.

“Maybe.” Oikawa huffed, trying somehow to gain some of his self respect back. “But I don’t want to waste any time.”

Matsukawa growled playfully and nudged his best friend. “He’s not in the mood for any games today, huh?”

“Nope,” Hanamaki clicked his tongue with absolute mirth, “Apparently not.”

Oikawa scrunched up his nose distastefully. “Only sex games.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa both turned to face each other gleefully, practically hysterical. “ _Dude._ ”

“Let’s fucking go.”

And that’s how Oikawa ended up still horizontal on the bed, but this time pinned down. Yet now, he had Hanamaki’s mouth back on his, tongue inside prodding his own, with Matsukawa hurriedly undoing his pants, slipping down his underwear and mouthing his embarrassingly hard dick.

Oikawa didn’t know he’d be this vocal. Every little action made his toes curl in his socks, his abs quiver and pleasure shoot up his spine and force out humiliating little sounds from his lungs. He’d been blown a few times in his life, but not like this. Definitely not like this. Not where he could kiss someone at the same time, tug needily at their hair, have that someone whispering teasing things into his ear while another mouth had him halfway down his throat, sucking hard. Matsukawa was surprisingly giving a really decent blowjob. Way better than decent, but Oikawa Tooru wouldn’t just give out compliments that freely. But, _damn_ , did his work speak for itself. Matsukawa was swallowing around him at the perfect intervals, touching his thighs, his balls, tickling up to scratch at his lower belly while he worked, gagged, licked. And Hanamaki, _fuck_ , was doing this lip biting thing that Oikawa fucking loved. Groans ripped from his throat, and he did his best to stay on the bed and not lean up into the mouths making his insides wind up tight, swell, heat up too, too quickly…

It couldn’t have been a few minutes before Oikawa was shuddering, breaking the kiss to silently cry out towards the white ceiling as his orgasm took over, shocking his nerves and making him dig his heels into the mattress as it washed over him like a summer ocean wave. Sweat dripped down the side of his face as every nerve in his body seemed to let go, letting the whoozy warmth flood into his veins and capillaries and every open crevice inside. He felt good, high even, and Oikawa had his fist in Matsukawa’s hair, definitely painfully, as he rode it out, too out of himself to appreciate that Matsukawa _freaking swallowed_.

When he was coherent enough, Oikawa told Matsukawa to get off, and wordlessly pulled Hanamaki down for another kiss. He liked post-release kisses: they were lazy and sweet and just everything he needed. And Oikawa was greedy, so he always took what he needed and wanted.

But, apparently this wasn’t what these two needed. And they were just as greedy, too.

“Hey, captain.” Matsukawa’s gravelly voice punctuated the silence. “It’s our turn, buddy.”

“That’s what friends were for.” Hanamaki smirked. 

Oikawa pulled away with a frown. But he just sighed, and told Matsukawa to flip over without making eye contact. Hanamaki and Matsukawa high-fived and cheered.

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. But Oikawa would worry about that later.

But later became _now_ when the birthday boy opened the door to find his three best friends half naked on his bed.

Oikawa couldn’t even half ass an apology before Iwaizumi vowed to _murder_ them.

**Author's Note:**

> bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
